


Empty.

by valerian_valentine



Series: February Prompts. [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Dave's life is incredibly empty without Karkat in it.But as long as Karkat is happy, that doesn't matter, right?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: February Prompts. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Empty.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr valerian-valentine!

_ Empty. _

His bed was empty. His kitchen was empty. His living room was empty. His house was empty. His heart was empty. Everything felt  _ empty. _

Dave laid in bed, staring at the empty space next to him. He no longer woke up next to anyone. He no longer felt someones arms around him or their head on his chest. He no longer felt someone else's warmth when he woke up. His bed was cold and unwelcoming, like he was lying in his deathbed and not his own bed in his own house that was once full of love. 

His house felt like his deathbed. Cold, lonely, like a death trap. It reminded him of his childhood home. But really, could he even call that hellhole a home? It was a breeding ground of trauma and lifetime's worth of pain, it was a place full of demons and night terrors, it was the place he went to in his nightmares and now he felt like he was once again reliving a long, sad nightmare.

His friends tried contacting him at some point, tried helping him. They tried to get him out of the house, to cheer him up but that was months ago. They didn’t even try anymore. They didn’t want to hang out with some sad sack of shit, they had their own lives to attend to, their own significant others, their own families.

_ They had their own significant others. _

Dave felt like he was stabbed through the chest and left to rot. He was cold and alone and no one was going to save him, no one was going to rescue him or save him.

This wasn’t a feel good movie. This wasn’t something you watched when you just broke up with your boyfriend and you were sad. This was real life. Dave wasn’t strong enough to fight any more, he didn’t have enough strength to save himself. He needed help. He wasn’t pissed off that no one was here for him. He was just sad that he worked himself so deep into his own hole that no light could reach him, that no one even bothered trying to help him. He didn’t blame anyone but himself

He ignored his growling stomach, eyes not leaving the empty spot on his bed that once held the love of his life. Maybe, if he held the pillow tight enough, he could still smell him or at least pretend he was still there. Despite knowing how pathetic the action was, he pulled the pillow over and hugged it tightly, shoving his face against it. It was cold and lifeless. It was like Karkat took all the evidence he ever even existed out of Dave's life the second he decided to leave.

_ Karkat. _

The name made him a bit scared, like the man himself would hear him and hurt him more for even thinking his name but just the thought of Karkat even looking at him filled his body with unbelievable hope. It didn’t matter if Karkat hated his guts, it didn’t matter if Karkat never wanted to speak to him again, nothing mattered as long as Karkat was happy. As long as Karkat was happy, nothing mattered. He would go through hell and back if it made Karkat happy, he would do anything for him, including letting him leave..

Even if that made Dave's life so, incredibly empty and lifeless.


End file.
